What If?
by CharisClara
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! What if there was no Rosalie, meaning both Emmett and Edward were single? What if, on Bella's first day at Forks, Edward was away, hunting? What if Bella saw Emmett first? !ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!


_**Author's Notes: **__Had a random idea for a fanfic so have started to write it. Might not update this one as often as my other one (Twilight an Alternative Ending), but that depends on if I get into it or not... Enjoy it and let me know what you think of my new story: What If?_

_Oh, and Bella is a little bit more outgoing in this than the original Twilight, just because I wanted her to be and it would make things I but more interesting._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything... blah, blah, blah... Stephanie Meyer owns all and is genius and I bow down to her... blah, blah, blah..._

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

So the dreaded day had finally arrived, my first day at Forks High school.

Great.

But there's nothing I can do to stop it, so I may as well face it head on. You never know, I may even enjoy it. Yeah, right.

I would be the new girl, the freak, the new shiny object that people would stare at and talk about behind its back.

The rain poured down onto my old, red truck as I tried to start it. That was the only downside to living in Forks. It was pretty much nonstop rain. I missed the heat of Arizona, I missed my Mom and Phil and my old friends.

But I couldn't dwell on that now. Charlie, my Dad and also the Chief of Police in Forks, had been kind enough to let me live with him and I shouldn't be thinking of the negatives.

As the engine finally started and I pulled away from the sidewalk I forced myself to think of the positives. Ok, here goes...

Number one: I'll meet loads of new people.

Number two: I'll probably have done most of the work back in Arizona already, so I'll be ahead of everyone else.

Number three: Possible cute boys to admire from afar.

Number four:

There is no number four. That's all I could think of. I sighed loudly, dismayed at my lack of thinking power. I decided to give myself a pep talk,

"Right then Miss Swan! You are going to go to Forks High School and you are going to like it! Yes, people might talk about you behind your back, but those are the people you don't want to be friends with. Today is the day you get to be a whole different person if you want to. You could be a goth, a geek, a bimbo or an emo," I shuddered at the thought, "Ok then, maybe not an emo. That would be just plain weird, and besides, you don't own any eyeliner anyway. But now you can get rid of all the parts of your personality you don't like! Starting a new school is a good thing, on the whole. People don't know you and this is the day they will decide if they like you or not. First impressions count, Bella."

By the time I had finished my little pep talk I was pulling into the school's parking lot. I was a bit disheartened to see that my truck was the senior citizen of all the cars in the lot. I was surrounded by Fords, Audis and Volkswagens.

As I killed the engine, I looked out into the rain that seemed to reflect my mood. Another sigh escaped my lips as I reached for my backpack and slid off the decrepit seat onto the tarmac. I walked towards what I assumed was the office and on my way I noticed some cars that were fancy even for here. There was a silver Volvo and a Jeep that looked straight out of the factory.

But the cars weren't the things holding my attention. It was the people that were standing next to the cars.

There was one girl and two boys. Each as beautiful and as magnificent as each other.

The girl was petite, but she looked like she could easily pulverise anyone into the ground. She had short, brown, spiky hair and was wearing clothes I was sure were designer.

Next to her was a tall, lean boy with blonde curly hair. He was holding an umbrella that protected himself and spiky hair girl from the ever persistent rain. The two were holding hands so I assumed they were a couple, fair enough. They were both gorgeous. It looked like they were meant for each other.

But neither of them could even compare to the vision of absolute hotness that was leaning against the Jeep guffawing with laughter at a joke I didn't hear. His hair was dark brown and short, and even through his white jacket I could see the layers of rippling muscles that I desperately wanted to see unclothed.

I hadn't realised I was staring until I walked straight into something. This something turned out to be a person. I looked at him, my eyes blinking rapidly like I had just stared at the sun for a considerable amount of time.

"Hi! I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this place. You must be Isabella." He said, holding out his hand.

Like an idiot, I looked from his face to his hand, my mind not comprehending what I was supposed to do. My mind was still working slowly. Darn sexy boy. Eventually I understood what I was expected to do and shook Eric's hand, and correcting him on his mistake,

"It's Bella. I like to be called Bella. And hi. Is this the way to the office?"

"Urm, no." He laughed, turning me around to face the direction I had just come from.

"Thanks. I guess you can tell it's my first day here." I chuckled, starting to walk to the building with Eric by my side. Unfortunately, he was blocking my view of the people I so wanted to steal a glance at. I was vaguely aware of Eric talking to me, but I couldn't give the correct response, so I just nodded along.

"Ok, so here's the office. Do you need any more help?"

"No, I'm good thanks. See you around." I said, smiling at Eric who returned the gesture and waved as he walked away, allowing me another quick glance at muscle boy, but none of them were there. Humph.

The rest of the morning went by at a snail's pace. All of my classes were boring; the teacher's voices droned on and, to top it all off, muscle boy wasn't in any of my classes. But I had made friends with a few people: Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Mike Newton and then Eric Yorkie from this morning.

As I walked with them to the lunch hall I saw the three should-be-models sitting at a table located as far away from others as possible. They seemed to have an aura about them that told people to stay away, but instead my instincts told me to get as near as possible to them. I didn't know why, though.

Mike, Angela, Jess and Eric talked about some new show that was on last night as we sat down at a table and began eating. I tried to concentrate on them, but my attention was focused on muscle boy and his friends.

"Bella?" Jessica's voice brought me sharply back to reality with a bang. I turned my head to face her a little too quickly and ignored the dots that appeared,

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just spaced out a little bit." I apologised.

"That's alright, the Cullens grab my attention sometimes as well." Jessica laughed.

"The Cullens?"

"Yeah, they're beyond cute. There's usually another boy, Edward, but I don't know where he is today. The girl's Alice. She's really weird. Like really. Then there's Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain. And the huge one? That's Emmett." She broke off but my attention was already consumed by Emmett.

I had just found reason number 4. And his name was Emmett Cullen.

_**Author's Notes: **__Okay, first off, I mean no offence to any emos out there. I have some great friends that are emos and I love them so much lol! Hope you liked this chapter anyways, please comment and don't hate me for not putting Edward in yet =0_


End file.
